Paint
by Jazyrha
Summary: Paint your life inside this frame. Paint your life inside the borders of what you could be. Paint with colours you will never witness. /A Kyouya Story/ Paint. Paint. Forever. /Please Review! One-Shot./


**Paint.**

Paint the sunset with your own lies. Paint the sunset with your own blood.

It's the only thing you have.

It's the only thing you'll ever have.

Stay inside the frame. Don't get out.

Stay inside. Stay inside. Forever.

Keep your head up high and pretend it doesn't hurt. Walk steadily, as if you have anything to be proud of.

Continue on walking.

Walk until you stand before that border again. Walk until you hit the wall. Walk until there is not a step you can take anymore.

Give up. Give up. Forever.

Turn around and walk back. Walk back until once again there is that wall.

This is your frame, and you cannot get out.

You will never get out.

Turn your back to that what you cannot reach even if your try.

Turn your back to a world where you could be happy.

Turn your back to him.

Trapped. Trapped. Forever.

Pretend it doesn't hurt anymore. Pretend you're not ashamed of your own life. Pretend you can take on the world.

Pretend you listened to him, when he told you not to give up.

Pretend to fight.

Pretend. Pretend. Forever.

Paint your life inside this frame. Paint your life inside the borders of what you could be. Paint with colours you will never witness.

Paint the pain.

Paint the tears.

Paint the withering rose you are.

Paint. Paint. Forever.

Hide the tears behind your cold eyes. Hide the things that broke behind the smart remarks. Hide the pain you feel inside your heart.

Hide yourself from the world.

Hide the scars in your heart, cover the wounds on your pride.

Hide. Hide. Forever.

Run away when they get close, because they can't watch you break. Run away when you would've been close enough to reach it.

Run away from everything you want to reach.

Run away from the world you want to be in, but can't.

Run away from his words, that haunt you down because you know he's right. Run away from everything he ever told you.

Run away and never look back anymore.

Run until your legs protest and you cannot breathe anymore.

Run. Run. Forever.

Don't feel ashamed when you cry, because when you're all alone and you do it silently no one will have to know.

Cry in the dark night, all alone in your room.

Cry, let these tears overflow.

Cry your heart out, cry and scream inside. Cry until your eyes are dry and you just cannot go on anymore.

Cry, until your heart died once more and the pain is gone.

Cry because you know this pain will not end.

Cry. Cry. Forever.

And ignore him when he tells you: "you could be everything."

Ignore him when he smiles to you, ignore him when he makes the world shine. Ignore him when he sees through you, shrug it off.

Ignore his kind words, his beautiful smile, the way he is on your mind.

Ignore him.

Ignore the pain he makes you feel. Ignore the pain the world has given to you.

Ignore it.

Ignore him.

Ignore. Ignore. Forever.

Die every day a little more. Die every time you cannot listen to him. Die with every breath you take.

Die when he smiles at you. Die when he makes you feel you shouldn't endure this pain.

Die because he has changed you.

Die because it hurts so much.

Die from the loneliness he suddenly makes you feel when he walks out the door.

Die, when the only person you want to make proud looks upon you with those cold eyes that are just like your own. Die when he tells you you're not good enough.

Die every day.

Die with every heartbeat.

Die, because you'll never be able to live anyway.

Die. Die. Forever.

Why can't you get his voice out of your head anymore? Ask yourself, find no answer. Ask, ask, ask. Why can't you forget his smile anymore?

Why are you starting to believe a fool like him might be right?

Why are you fighting the pain all of sudden? Why are you trying so hard to break free?

Why?

Why is there no answer?

Paint the rose you are inside this frame. Paint the withering flower inside the borders of your existence. Don't surpass and don't be too less. Be perfect, but don't. Be everything, be nothing.

Only you can play this game so well.

Only you can end this game with a smile.

Only you can make yourself what you want to be.

Only you. Only you. Forever.

Smile to him when he calls your name. Call him a fool, but smile while you do so.

Break free now.

Only you can reach the sun with these wings you have.

Only you can reach the stars with these fingers tingling to touch.

Believe the fool.

Believe the idiot.

Believe you can be anything if you try. Believe you can surpass this border. Believe this voice in your head telling you you're so damn worthless is nothing but an echo and has no right to keep you down.

Believe you can take on the world. Believe in yourself, just like he believes in you.

Believe. Believe. Forever.

Paint this picture of what you can be with your own truth.

Paint the sunrise with his smile. Take your time and let the flower bloom. Erase the borders. Don't hold back anymore, paint what you can be.

Paint the sunrise with the colours of his voice. Paint the sunrise with your dreams. Paint the stars with your own strength.

Paint his name in all that you are. Paint his name, because he's this painter's signature.

It's all you need.

It's all you'll ever need to be happy.

His smile is enough. This world is enough.

Forever.

* * *

Well, I think it's easy to guess where I got the inspiration for this fic XD I was just rewatching ep 24 again, and there you see Kyouya painting flowers in a frame, but then at the end he paints his real potential which is waaaaaaaaaaay out of that stupid frame. And yeah, you can choose who he is talking about. I think most of you will make it Tamaki, since I just said I watched ep 24 XD But it doesn't have to be Tamaki XD Personally, I'd choose Kaoru, but... I'm just an obsessive KyouKao shipper XD

I guess it hints the most to Tamaki though XD Buuuuh! Whatever! I'm trying to write some happier things and failing miserably. Well, at least the ending wasn't completely bad. He's happy now, you damn people! XD

I'm so obsessed with Kyouya. I admit! -innocent smile- Now, if you liked this then be on your way and read my other fics! XD

**Please review!**

-Jazyrha-


End file.
